


Wings

by Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts



Series: Cephalothorax AU [4]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Glanni is Stressed, Ithro knows how to be a dad, Kid Fic, Kidnapping, M/M, Trans Female Character, no one dies, unexpected fatherhood that was actually halfway expected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts/pseuds/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts
Summary: Glanni had no idea how to handle children.Part 4 of the Cephalothorax AU





	1. Reverse Abandonment

**Author's Note:**

> I've accepted the fact I'll be writing this !verse until I die.

Ithrotaalfurin was fairly used to receiving letters, asking for help or updates from his son. There was also the occasional reports from other Numbered. Mail was not at all uncommon for him. Anyone who needed to reach him knew how to do so.

It _was_ a rare thing for Glanni to get mail, however. Anything the Fae order would be sent to Doris’s and left in his room until he got around to finding it. This meant that the letter making its way into the balloon addressed to Glanni was a surprise.

Ithrotaalfurin left the letter tucked under Glanni’s hand, not willing to wake him up so early in the morning. The Fae had come home late, after all. He needed his rest and he was a monster to deal with when he had to wake before he was ready. There was also the fact that the Elf thought his mate was adorable while sleeping, but that was irrelevant.

The hero had a quick breakfast of tomatoes and carrots, then spilled a bit of air from the balloon to lower it. He dropped a net line into the sea below the basket. He may as well get some fishing done since the tide was high and all was quiet.

Glanni stirred just as Ithrotaalfurin was pulling up the line, several silvery fish wriggling in it. The Fae groaned, stretching out like a cat and flexing his wings. The letter crumpled under his hand before he realized it was there. He looked at it curiously for a moment before sitting upright and taking the knife from his boot to open it. 

Ithrotaalfurin watched the other read through his mail as he transferred fish from the net to a crate of water he kept prepared. He didn’t want any of them suffocating. He had his own knife out, gutting one of the fish when a very loud curse fell out of his mate, causing the Elf to nick his thumb.

“What’s happened?”

“They have wings,” Glanni groaned, dropping his head and tossing the letter overboard. “And there are two of them.”

The Elf quickly snatched the paper out of the air and stuffed it into the bag he kept for recyclables. Littering was bad. 

“Who has wings?” He asked, confused without context.

“The… My babies. They… Patricia doesn’t want them, she called them… Fuck, we have to go get them.”

Ithrotaalfurin dropped the fish he had been preparing and got to work turning and raising the balloon. He moved as quickly as he could, but it didn’t prevent Glanni from deciding the process was going too slowly and jumping from the basket and flying away himself. His wings were faster than the balloon.

They were on the same continent as Attitude City at least, which Glanni was thankful for. Still, he had a lot of air to cover. _Demons,_ she had called them, children she had _chosen_ to give birth to. Oh, Fae could be far worse than Demons but Glanni knew how Humans used the word. 

The long flight did little to take the edge off his anger, though the time it took did leave his mind free to think. Once he had the babies what was he to _do_ with them? Where would he keep them? Eroticity was no place for children and two babies couldn’t very well live in the basket of the balloon. He would need an apartment somewhere safe at the very least; Protected. Mayhemtown had his gang but there were people that attacked his gang so he couldn’t take them there either. Every location he frequented had something wrong with it the more he thought about it.

Lazytown was safe, he realized after his wings were burning and he had gone through the same circle of thought for the sixth time. Nothing crooked happened in Lazytown, no one was wanted, hilariously low crime rate. The whole town was practically cut off from the rest of the world by forests and guarded by giant arachnids. Awful for Glanni but perfect for children.

Glanni nearly fell from exhaustion as soon as his boots hit the dusty road, turning to his Sight for direction. He wasn’t about to waste time asking around when he could find the two little lights of Fae magic himself. Both were brilliant white from newness with only hints of color around their edges, one pink and the other green.

Once he stopped flying he found it hard to move his wings again. He ran to them instead, occasionally knocking over those in his way. He didn’t bother hiding his wings. The babies couldn’t hide theirs, may as well give everyone something more obvious to look at and who cared if he was breaking secrecy guidelines? Human rules never held him, why should Hidden rule be different?

He didn't bother knocking, letting himself into Patricia’s house. She was gone and both babies were crying for her. Glanni snarled. She could have at least gotten a babysitter instead of leaving the two infants _alone_. They still hadn't had their name wristbands from the hospital removed. At least they weren’t dead. He read their names, knowing they would need them, then tucked one into each arm as he departed. 

In their place he left two stones to hold an illusion of the children until Patricia and everyone in the town would forget that they had ever existed. It was old magic, usually meant for stealing Human children. The practice had largely become frowned upon, but Fae were still taught. It certainly came in handy when stealing away your own children, Glanni decided.

Next stop: Lazytown.


	2. Making Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glanni is nothing if not creative... and a little emotional.

Glanni knew Fae biology well enough to know his children had not been getting enough sugar. They were both pale and bloated, wings half-shriveled. On the way he had made several stops to give them what they should have been fed all along; Sugar dissolved in milk, honeyed cream, and at one point just melted ice cream. The last bit may not have been the best choice but Faerie needed sweets.

When Glanni got to Lazytown the first thing he did was to send a letter to Ithrotaalfurin to let him know where he was. With luck he hoped to see his mate within a week but he had little faith in the balloon. Unsure of where else to turn, he brought the twins to the den of the people he knew had already raised a non-Human child. Ella had turned out fine after all, and Glanni needed guidance.

Sportacus and Robbie were happy to take the babies off his hands for a while to let him rest. He had been flying far too long with not nearly enough breaks. He was tired, still angry, worried, and now he was in a place that had none of his usual outlets aside from the one small liquor store he knew only Bessie actually went to. It wasn’t a bar but it would be good enough for him to drink and sleep until he felt like himself again.

Glanni did not end up drinking the bottle at all. Instead he had ended up going to the crooked tree and staying there for hours, throwing the unopened bottles against the trunk. The tree was dead, so he knew it wouldn’t care. The glass shattered and the liquid inside stained the pale bark a rainbow of colors as it dripped down and seeped into the ground. Once he ran out of bottles to throw, the Fae sat down and cried. 

“They’re so small…” He said quietly to the forest around him. “I don’t even have a Court for them. What the fuck am I supposed to do?”

A wind passed, bending the thinner trees and rustling their leaves. Several leaves came loose, quite a few of them knocking right into the Fae’s face. He didn’t know what it meant, he was no Elf, but he got the feeling he was being made fun of. 

“Oh, fuck off.” He told the forest as he left it.

When the Fae returned to the den he found his children asleep, curled on their sides facing each other in a small ring of blanket. They looked no less frail than when he found them, but at least they seemed calm. He wasn't sure if he’d ever get the sound of their distress when he found them out of his head.

He took his knife from his boot and slipped his fingers under a wristband, keeping the blade between himself and the plastic to make sure he didn’t cut the small arm the band was attached to. He read off the names aloud for the first time as he did so.

“Alice,” _Snap,_ “And Henry.” _Snap._ “Names your mother gave you… She didn’t even think about them did she?” He muttered quietly, ignoring the other two in the den watching him. “‘Born of nobility’ and ‘rules his home’, what do those even mean?”

“Humans generally don’t think about how names affect things.” Sportacus chimed in. “Those are good names for Humans.”

“Well they _aren’t_ Humans, are they?” Glanni snarked, Trying to straighten out one of his son’s green wings as they proved his point. “Your town has a hotel right? Or do you not get enough tourists?”

“Yes to both, actually. We don’t get tourists but there is a very small hotel up the road from Town Hall. It never gets used but Stingy owns it and keeps it up anyway.”

“Of course he does…” Glanni sighed.

“Want me to walk you over?” Sportacus asked. “I could carry the twins for you.”

Glanni was too tired to refuse the offer and gladly let the Elf get him checked into the first room of the hotel. Instead of bothering with the crib he had been provided, he made a wall of blankets to keep the children from falling out of the bed, then laid down beside them. He was determined to get as much rest as he could before they got hungry and started squalling again.

It wasn’t a very long nap. Glanni maybe managed ten or fifteen minutes before Henry started to squirm, though Alice was the first to cry. Glanni groaned and left them to rummage through the miniature refrigerator in the corner of the room. He had taken a few cartons of vanilla ice cream from a store on his way. To town. It had melted, but he didn’t want it going bad so he kept it cold. He took it out and placed it on the end table, leaving it to retrieve a washcloth. He would usually never use a hotel towel to feed babies but since he had no bottles and had been informed he was the first to use the hotel at all. It was his only option.

He took the carton and the cloth both to the bed, dipping a corner of the cloth into the melted ice cream to soak it up, then pressing it to Alice’s mouth so she could drink from it. He did the same with Henry and repeated the process a few times. Both were impatient and fussy whenever their sibling had the cloth and they only stopped crying once they were full and the carton was empty. It was a long process, taking nearly an hour.

All three Faerie went back to sleep after the feeding, carton and cloth tossed to the floor. It could be a problem for housekeeping. Glanni was too tired to worry about keeping the room clean.


	3. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ithro gets to meet the babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fae babies, or Faebies...

Ithrotaalfurin didn’t make it to Lazytown until a few days later, having only just gotten to Attitude City when he got the message that Glanni was no longer there. He even used a bit of magic so the winds would favor him, but there was only so much that could be done. 

He asked around before Robbie told him Glanni had gone to Stingy’s hotel. He had to take a minute to wonder why the child had a hotel before remembering that Stingy was no longer a child and that he probably had a hotel purely because he wanted one. Sportacus had already gone to sleep, so he took directions from the Drider and ran the whole way.

He found Glanni asleep, still in his clothes. He saw no children at first before realizing the Fae had his wing held awkwardly, no doubt covering the babies. He took his boots off and tiptoed over, taking the wing and lifting it slightly to peek under it. This proved to be a poor action to take and Glanni woke instantly, shoving the Elf to the floor and drawing his knife. 

Glanni halted as soon as he saw who it was that he was attacking, and sheathed his knife in his boot again. The quick movement woke both babies and they cried, catching onto their father’s distress.

“Fuck,” Glanni muttered. “Don’t sneak up on me.”

“Are you alright?” Ithrotaalfurin asked, not bothered by being put on his back.

“Am I alri- I _just_ pulled a knife on you!”

“Yes. That is why I’m asking.”

“No.” Glanni admitted, suddenly sounding small.

The Elf sat up, pulling the other into his arms. The babies were still crying, but they would calm. He didn’t want Glanni to start crying too, and he sounded far too close to it. Glanni was all too happy to cling to the other, pressing a kiss to his mouth for no reason other than the fact he had missed him.

Glanni then stood, Helping his mate stand despite the fact Ithrotaalfurin could easily do so himself. The fae then returned to the bed and sat cross legged, pulling both babies into his lap. The babies calmed easily as they were neither hungry nor messy, though Glanni still appeared upset. Ithrotaalfurin joined them, though kept a foot of space in case Glanni still felt defensive of them even toward the Elf.

“They’re very small.” He pointed out.

“They were early and Patricia was on drugs.” Glanni explained dryly, pulling at the babies’ wings gently.

“Do you need me to do anything?”

“Yeah.” Glanni nodded. “Watch them for a bit, I’ve gotta go get some more ice cream, diapers, and whatever else I can think of. Don’t let them lay on their wings.”

“Why ice cream?” Ithrotaalfurin asked as both children were put into his arms.

Glanni flared his wings, fluttering them slightly, and raised a brow. Faerie needed sugar. It was common enough knowledge. They didn’t very well sell formula that was loaded with sugar so ice cream was the next best thing to what they would naturally get from a Fae mother. The Elf caught his meaning without him needing to speak, and Glanni left through the window.

The Elf was left with the two Fae children. Despite having already raising his son he was nervous about these. They felt far too light. It was as if he were holding feathers. To make matters worse, both had begun to fuss as soon as they noticed their father had gone. Between the fact they were both upset and that they seemed far smaller than they should have been, Ithrotaalfurin felt himself begin to tear up.

“No, no. Don’t start that. You are both fine.” He said, adjusting them in his arms.

The Elf stood and began to sway for a while. He hummed a quiet, wordless tune as well and soon the song and motion had calmed the babies a great deal. Once they were asleep he tried putting them down on their sides in the nest Glanni made for them, then had to pick them right up again because they evidently did not want to stop being held.

“You’re already taking after your father.” The Elf chuckled. “He needs lots of attention too.”

He eventually wound up walking around the room with the children for an hour. There was a bit of a mess on the floor, but his hands were full. He managed to clean up by kicking things into the trash, though it took longer than it would with hands. He probably could have held both in one arm but he didn’t want to risk squishing them. Glanni returned an hour and a half after leaving, having to fight with the door to drag in everything he bought.

“You were gone a while.” Ithrotaalfurin observed aloud.

“I had to get money. Bite me.” Glanni huffed, kicking the box he was trying to shove through the doorway.

“I might. At least you paid for all of this.” The Elf praised then added as an afterthought, “I’m assuming you did pay.”

The glare sent his way didn’t confirm or deny the assumption but Ithrotaalfurin knew enough to let it go. He set the babies down on the bed, letting Glanni climb over the box to them while the hero took over the task of handling the supplies. He was only a little surprised to find a clearly stolen shopping cart when he stepped out of the door.


	4. Some Kind of Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safety and closeness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For most of the Hidden People, Elves and Faerie included, marriage is simply the decision to raise children together.

Along with twenty gallon cartons of ice cream, Glanni had bought four gallons of milk, ten bottles of honey, and several packs of diapers and paper towels. In the box where two smaller boxes. They each contained a sort of swing and required assembly. He left those alone, not sure if Glanni wanted them built in the hotel room or if he was going to wait until he was actually living in one place. There was also a set of bottles, which the Elf went ahead and took out to wash in the sink.

Glanni didn’t even bother putting anything but the milk in the mini-fridge. There were all that would fit anyway. To keep the ice cream from spoiling he just extended a preservation charm on all of it. He didn’t care if it melted so long as it didn’t rot. At the moment, he was more concerned with trying to straighten out his son’s left wing.

Both babies had somewhat shriveled wings from the neglect of their mother, but the quill of Henry’s was bent. Glanni couldn’t be sure if it would fix itself or not. He hoped so, but it looked to have already been broken and healed crooked.

“Their names are Alice and Henry.” Glanni informed when Ithrotaalfurin finished getting everything where he thought it should go.

“Are you sure you want me to know that?” The Elf checked. “I know you share yours easy but these are-”

“You’re their parent too, if you want. I can’t do this shit by myself.”

Ithrotaalfurin dropped the bottle he had been trying to prepare. He picked it up quickly before the contents could spill onto the carpet and he set it down on the counter.

“That’s… Are you _sure?_ ”

“Well you already raised one kid.” Glanni defended, tucking his wings closer to his back. “I said ‘If you want.’ didn’t I? You don’t have to-”

“No! It’s fine. You just surprised me.”

“They can share their names all they want, anyway. Patricia gave them stupid fucking Human names. Anybody using them will think the names are fake and they'll get to know whenever people are talking about them. Not much risk of anything there.” Glanni snorted.

Ithrotaalfurin grinned to himself, tapping his fingers on the counter for a moment before finishing up with one bottle and filling another. He handed both of them to Glanni once they were done. Glanni handed one back, along with Alice who decided to yank the Elf’s beard as soon as it was in her reach.

Glanni snickered at his mate’s mock offense at the assault on his facial hair. He then focused his attention on feeding Henry, leaving the crumpled wing alone for the moment. He noticed the Elf’s leg shaking out of the corner of his eye after a few quiet minutes. The hero was practically buzzing with excitement.

“Okay, give Alice back and go tell your son you’re married again before you kick a hole in the floor, Twitchy.” Said Glanni.

Ithrotaalfurin shook his head and stayed. “I will let him know later.” He chuckled warmly. “This makes him your son too! He’ll be happy to be a big brother.”

Sharing the news could wait until the baby in his arm was finished eating. He still couldn’t wrap his head around how small she was. She could nearly fit in only one of his hands. Her foot was no bigger than his thumb. Henry was a little bigger than his sister, but it didn’t count for much.

The Elf did give Alice back to Glanni once she was finished, not trusting his strength to safely coax a burp out of such a tiny, frail body.

“So, why did you take the shopping cart?” Asked the Elf, having been curious since seeing it outside.

“I don’t have enough arms to carry everything I needed here in one trip.” Glanni huffed.

Henry was the first to burp, spitting up somewhat. Glanni grimaced and leaned over for the towel he had designated for clean-ups. He hated the fact he was growing numb to the sight of vomit and the smell of soured milk. At least small stomachs meant there was never much at once.

“I mean why steal it if you went to get money?”

“You try buying a shopping cart and see how that goes.” Glanni snorted. “I didn’t have enough left. I can only do so much to make money on short notice, and even less here. I had to make a trip to Mayhemtown and call in a few favors.”

“So that's why you took so long.”

Alice chose then to burp, a lot less messy than her brother. She happily began toothlessly gnawing on one of her hands, managing to almost fit an entire one into her mouth. Henry just gurgled.

“I flew as fast as I could.” The Fae snapped, growing defensive. “I didn’t even stop to tail-chase.”

Both children squirmed, worried by their father’s sudden shift in mood.

“I’m not complaining, Glanni. I’m just talking with you.” Said Ithrotaalfurin softly.

“I know…” Glanni took a breath, letting it out slowly. “It’s… been a long few days without you.”

Ithrotaalfurin placed a hand on the other’s knee, his thumb rubbing a circle there. “I’m sorry I didn’t get here sooner.”

“You need to get something faster than that damn balloon. I know you think quick fixes are wrong but its 2031. At _least_ get something with a motor, and maybe a phone.” Glanni suggested. 

The fae laid the babies down and curled around them, covering them with a wing. Ithrotaalfurin shifted to sit behind him, kneading the cluster of muscle on his back between his wings until Glanni fell asleep. The space there felt like one giant knot, no doubt from stress and too much time airborne. Ithrotaalfurin hoped the following days would be kinder to his husband.


	5. Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ithro passes along the good news.

Robbie was getting far too used to people coming into his den unannounced. He barely even flinched when Ithrotaalfurin dropped in, grinning ear to pointed ear. Robbie rolled his eyes and lifted all four left legs from where they were curled around his sleeping mate. Sportacus woke up easily, looking around confused before he was picked up by his father.

 _“You’re a brother now!”_ The older Elf practically shouted in Elvish and began joyously laughing.

It took a moment for Sportacus to comprehend what he was being told, as he had only just woken up. When the meaning finally dawned on him he joined his father’s laughter and congratulated him.

Robbie had tucked himself in the corner. “Damn crazy Elves…” He muttered, though a smile formed on his face. 

He had no clue what they were talking about but they both seemed beyond happy about whatever it was. Evidently whatever news was important enough for two of a diurnal species to be awake hours past sunset. Thankfully Sportacus switched to English and repeated what he had been told so Robbie would know.

“Does this mean there’s going to be some sort of party?” Robbie asked, already mentally preparing himself for the possible overdose of social interaction since he knew he was considered family too. He would go if invited, of course. From his limited experience he knew parties usually had cake.

“I’m not sure. Glanni and I have to talk about it.” Ithrotaalfurin said and sat down on the floor. “He’s very overprotective of them right now.”

“Robbie was overprotective too.” Sportacus snickered.

“I was _not._ ” The Drider protested, rubbing his pedipalps together. “I was exactly as protective as I should have been.”

Sportacus chuckled and patted one of his mate’s legs. “We actually watched the twins right after he made it to Lazytown.”

“Oh good, then you’ve met them already! I should go back before they wake up.” The older Elf mused before standing. “I just wanted to share.”

“You should get him flowers.” Sportacus suggested.

“Tobby and his mate have a whole denfull of flowers. They’re a little east of here, I’m sure they won’t mind giving away a few.” Robbie suggested. “I can smell them all just from here and it’s honestly a bit much.”

“Tobby has a mate now?” Ithritaalfurin asked as he climbed out.

“Yeah, for a while actually. A little yellow-fur.” Robbie confirmed with a shrug.

“Good for him. I might go ask them for flowers later.”

Ithrotaalfurin left the den and sprinted back to Stingy’s Hotel glad to find his family _his family!_ \- still sleeping relatively soundly. Glanni was always a bit restless, especially with his wings and legs. Always running from something it seemed, so that he even dreamed of escape. _To what?_ The Elf often wondered, but never remembered to ask.

He left his boots at the door and sat down on the bed behind his mate and ran a finger along the quill of the wing that wasn’t covering the children. There was a bit of a dusty texture to the short fuzz and Ithrotaalfurin frowned at the sign of self-neglect. The veins in the membrane were also more visible than usual, indicative of dehydration. It didn’t seem too bad but it was odd that it had only happened in the week that they were apart.

The hero gently shook Glanni awake and requested he take a shower and drink something. He took over watching the babies while the Fae was in the bathroom, both of which woke up when moved. They didn’t fuss very much and ended up staring at a streetlamp through the window, their eyes drawn to the light.

Alice eventually grew bored of the streetlamp to make the even better discovery of her own toes, which she put into her mouth with a delighted squeal. Henry went back to sleep easily, unconcerned with anything. They were both safe, fed, and happy for the moment. They still felt to light, but Ithrotaalfurin was aware their bones were probably hollow just like their father’s. Still, he hoped they would put on weight soon. Babies should not have visible ribs.

“Hey babe?” Glanni called from the bathroom, clearly audible as he hadn’t bothered to shut the door.

“Yes?”

There was no answer, so Ithrotaalfurin bunched the blankets around the twins to make sure they wouldn’t fall off the bed and stepped into the bathroom. A pale hand snaked out from behind the shower curtain, fisting in the Elf’s shirt and pulling him in under the shower, giving him no choice but to follow or fall over. He was a bit annoyed at getting his clothing wet but was glad he had already taken off his shoes. He didn’t have very long to think about it before a pair of lips crashed into his and he had a very naked, very _wet_ Fae rutting against his hip.

“I need you. Please, it’s been a _week_.” Glanni whined quietly.

Well, nobody liked wet clothes. Ithrotaalfurin was glad to strip out of them and let his mate take the lead. He already knew it would be best to take every chance they got. Glanni usually hated shower sex because everything was so slippery, but there was a handicap bar they made use of to keep their balance and the criminal was desperate at that point. 

It was over too quickly, both seeking quick release instead of enjoying each other’s bodies. Neither wanted to be left wanting if the babies started to cry. It would have to do for now. It wasn’t nearly enough in Glanni’s opinion, but hopefully they would have more time for it later.


	6. Late Night Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get settled into an actual house and Glanni shares his concerns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation of elskan mín is 'my love' or 'my dear'.

With a bit of help from the town, Glanni and his family moved from Stingy’s Hotel into one of the small houses. The storebought swings turned out to be useless, but Robbie made two special slings to hang from the ceiling so the baby Faerie could sleep upright how they were meant to, though Glanni brought them to the bed whenever he slept. He didn’t want them too far when he was unable to actively watch them.

During the day Glanni would rock the slings by flapping his wings independently instead of both together, making a breeze inside the house as he did. Despite the fact he still didn’t really feel ready to be a father, he was taking childcare seriously and seemed to know many things purely by instinct. Ithrotaalfurin was fascinated by this, wondering if the seemingly born-in knowledge came from the fact most Faerie raised their young communally in Courts, or if it was just Glanni’s natural sense of perception shining through. Whatever the reason, the Elf was amazed.

The brief coupling in the shower turned out to be one lucky moment and Glanni spent the next few days antsy and miserable. Any time he or his Elf tried to make an advance on each other, one of the babies would decide they needed to be fed, changed, or held. The Fae had never had a dry spell before but he knew he didn’t like it at all.

Ithrotaalfurin was far less affected. He didn’t have as high a need for physical affection as his mate did. He also had been through this before, granted Sportacus had only been one baby and not two and the wing-care was new to him as he really only knew about an adult’s wings due to Glanni.

Henry’s left wing still hadn’t straightened out, no matter how much Glanni fussed over it. He was a happy baby, unbothered by the fact, though the older Fae found it troubling. Eventually the criminal gave up the effort.

Both children had put on some visible weight, their bones no longer showing through their skin.

“He’s never going to fly.” Glanni whispered to Ithrotaalfurin as they both laid awake on the bed, curled on each side of their sleeping children.

“I can always take him up in the balloon whenever he wants.”

 _“That’s not the same.”_ Glanni snarled quietly. “That’s not _enough._ What’s he going to do when he’s scared or pissed off? Do you have any idea how much adrenaline that makes? It’s _awful._ ”

“I always thought that you hovering when you're frantic was just you…” The Elf admitted, suddenly hyperaware of why Glanni was so troubled by the bent wing. “I used to pin your wings together… Gods, I’m sorry.”

“It’s past. Hovering’s calming is my point and Henry won’t _fucking be able to!_ He’ll be lucky if he can even glide.”

Ithrotaalfurin noticed the other’s wings had begun to twitch. There was no rhythm to it and they were out of sync which was probably the only reason Glanni was still on the bed and not in the air. He reached over the babies to settle a hand on his husband’s face, thumbing a tear off of the high cheekbone.

“We will figure something out for him.” He said quietly. “They are both healthy now, odd as that is when they're eating their weight in ice cream every few hours-”

“Fae blood,” Glanni muttered.

“-And both of us love both of them. I’m sure Henry can be happy even if he’s flightless and if not we have time to think about what to do. I think he is perfect the way he is.” It broke the Ithrotaalfurin’s heart to hear his mate cry in the dark, even moreso to feel the fresh tears touch his hand. “I thought… I thought that I wouldn’t be able to love anyone else after Joy died. I thought Sportacus wouldn’t be strong enough to be a hero. I thought you would hate me forever until one of us died. If you think Henry won’t fly I’m sure life will find a way to prove you wrong, even if it’s in an unexpected way.”

“I never hated you in the first place, Brynjar.” Glanni whispered. “I feared you and thought you were annoying, then I thought you were fun, and now I need you.”

“I need you too, elskan mín.” Ithrotaalfurin said, propping himself up on an elbow to lean over and kiss the other’s forehead.

Glanni shifted his face upward to catch the Elf’s lips with his own. Before the Fae could try to further anything, Alice woke to cry, deciding she needed to be fed immediately. Her brother joined her, upset at her noise. 

“Fucking adorable little cockblocks.” Glanni groaned, sitting up. “I’ve got them. It’s late as shit, you should go to sleep.”

Ithrotaalfurin chuckled and took Henry to console him as Glanni took care of feeding Alice. The Elf knew his mate was just as tired and needed the help, even if he refused to admit the fact.

“Robbie asked a while ago if we were going to show off the twins? Nobody but direct family has met them yet.” Ithrotaalfurin asked since the Fae seemed calmer than he had been.

“I would need something to wear that isn’t saturated in… general infant fluids…” Glanni grimaced. He was getting used to vomit, drool, and various waste but he still didn’t like it.

“Robbie and Sportacus have been selling clothing.” 

“I’m not wearing tacky knitted shit to our kids’ Introduction. _Or ever._ ” 

“Suit yourself. I think Stingy has some fashion magazines you can rifle through and pick something.”

“Oh hell no.” Glanni scoffed, “I’m getting something custom tailored or it’ll be nothing at all.”

“Most humans object to nudity. They think it’s always sexual when it isn't.” Ithrotaalfurin pointed out, clear from his tone that it had to have been explained to him before.

“Oh, if _I’m_ naked it’s sexual.” The Fae snorted, putting the emptied bottle down and adjusting the little girl on his shoulder to burp her. 

“You’re sexy with your clothes on, too.” Ithrotaalfurin chuckled.


	7. Textually Active

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glanni has a lot to do and not enough help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly dialogue if texts count as dialogue.

Ithrotaalfurin was regrettably called away to another town to help them with something and was required to attend a Numbered meeting on the way back, which Sportacus and Stephanie would also have to attend. The Tenth and Eleventh had faster transportation and were stationed in one specific place, so they were still in town.

Glanni managed to keep himself busy making invitations for the babies’ Introduction since he had somehow been talked into it; Ithrotaalfurin had appealed to his need to show off. It wasn’t a big job seeing as he only have five people on his list, but it was a good way for him to get creative with something.

Unknown to most, Glanni was a decent artist. He had no training with it but he _was_ just under three hundred and got bored easily. It had been plenty of time to practice, even if he only did it occasionally. He mainly just did calligraphy, flowers, and cats.

After ten drafts of the invitations Glanni called Pixel to have them made uniform, copied, and laminated. He also borrowed the young adult’s handheld computer to find a decent tailor and used his own phone to call them over to have an outfit made. If he had to be essentially alone with the babies he was going to get something done.

 _“Is it for a wedding?”_ The tailor asked over the phone.

“I suppose it counts as one.” Glanni responded.

_“I’m guessing you want white, then?”_

“Oh _fuck_ no. White’s for virgins. Make it red. I’m a whore and proud.” He chuckled, tucking the phone between his ear and shoulder as his hands had become busy with changing a diaper.

There was a shocked silence on the other line, followed by nervous laughter. _”Okay then. Do you have a time that it will be more convenient for me to stop by and take your measurements.”_

“As soon as you have the time. I’ve got twins so it's not like I can go anywhere.” Glanni huffed. “I already have the design thought out and drawn.”

_”That's helpful that you already know what you want.”_

“I’m an incredibly decisive person and if I can’t decide I just go with every option.” He took Alice off the changing table to put her back in a sling and checked Henry’s diaper, thankful that the boy was still clean.

_“No kidding. I should be able to make it over in two days. Is that alright?”_

“Works for me.” He said, hanging up.

He left the children to sleep, having gotten used to the idea of being one room away as long as it was _only_ one room. A proper nursery had been set up with Bessie’s help and he could hear them easily if anything was wrong. He still brought them to the bed if he planned on sleeping but otherwise he had relaxed a little.

He opened the contacts of his phone, opening the text thread labeled ‘Beefcake#9♡’, glad Ithrotaalfurin had gotten a phone. It had taken him forever to learn to text properly but thankfully a perk of being ageless meant those of the Hidden People that were such a way (As Elves and Faerie were.) tended to adapt fairly quickly.

Cell Phones were a blessing. If not for the wonders of sending suggestive pictures almost instantaneously and making a certain Elf aroused at inappropriate times of the day, he might have ripped his own hair out.

He quickly texted a simple ‘Where are you?’ and put the phone back into his pocket. He had to wait three hours before he got any response.

 **Beefcake#9♡:**  
Halfway to Burgerburg. Sorry. Had to get around a storm.

 **GG:**  
Dont fly in storms babe

 **Beefcake#9♡:**  
I said ‘around’. 

**GG:**  
Shouldve landed

 **Beefcake#9♡:**  
I will next time. How are you and the kids?

 **GG:**  
Im fine but alice already figured out the basics of evil. She tore the nipple off her bottle and dumped it out on her brother this morning

 **Beefcake#9♡:**  
That sounds cute.

 **GG:**  
Less cute when im the one who gets to clean up. Fuck burgerburg and the meeting. Come home or im replacing you with a dog

 **Beefcake#9♡:**  
I will be back in just a few weeks. No need to get a dog.

 **GG:**  
Im getting a dog and it can help guard the kids

 **Beefcake#9♡:**  
Glanni no.

 **GG:**  
Glanni yes. Im already looking up a breeder. You want a hellhound or a grim?

 **Beefcake#9♡:**  
Please do not get a hellhound. Why not a normal dog?

 **GG:**  
Too easy to get past. I want a guard dog not some pillow with teeth.

 **Beefcake#9♡:**  
I’m not going to talk you out of it am I?

 **GG:**  
Nope!

 **Beefcake#9♡:**  
Alright you can get one grim. Make sure it’s a young one.

Glanni may have done a small victory dance, though only a little one. He hadn’t actually contacted a breeder while texting his Elf, but the bluff had paid off. His want for a dog was mainly paranoia and he knew that in some sense, but he didn’t like being completely alone with the babies and he didn’t want anyone but Ithrotaalfurin around them for any longer than necessary. He wasn’t sure why but he got the feeling they would be hurt if he wasn’t careful or vigilant enough. 

He hoped the feeling would fade. He had enough to deal with without the added stress his own mind was giving him. He had children to keep, a party and outfit to plan, and entirely not enough physical attention to keep his nerves from going raw. He quickly sent a rather lewd photo of himself to his husband with the request he hurry back, then promptly went to bed.


	8. Stitches and Skeletons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glanni wasn't kidding about getting a dog.

Glanni invited Sportacus over while the tailor was there. He needed someone to tend to the twins as the woman kept him still, pinning fabric around him. He didn’t really like other people watching over his children at all but given the fact the Elf was their stepbrother and he wasn’t allowed to move much he was forced to make an exception. Henry was currently sleeping while Alice was happily bouncing on the Elf’s knee.

Sportacus picked up on the concern and made sure to keep both babies in sight of their father at all times. Glanni reminded him a bit of Robbie just after Ella hatched; Both of them were protective to the point of overbearing. He understood it in both cases. Driders used to be a hunted People and sometimes still were. Faerie were used to communal raising and Glanni was essentially alone for the time being. He had Ithrotaalfurin, sure, but the older Elf always had to be ready to fly off at a moment’s notice and he had always been that way. 

Sportacus himself had often been alone with his mother for weeks at a time until he grew old enough to join his father on missions. He was only one sickly child though. Glanni had two healthy, winged children. The hero wondered if he should try to talk his father into retiring.

Glanni had decided on mixing concepts of a suit and dress. The top of it was mainly a suit jacket, red with pink, sequined lapels. There was a gap in the back for his wings that buttoned between them. Instead of a tie, there was a cravat. The mermaid style skirt was also red with black trim along the two layers of ruffles along the bottom of it. There was also a black sash that tied at the hip. Both the sash and skirt were asymmetrical, which made them interesting to look at.

The tailor didn’t speak, hyperfocused on her work. Glanni was deathly still, hoping she would finish up quickly so he could pay her and get her out of his house. Sportacus was happy to observe. He knitted instead of sewed but everything could be condensed into basic shapes and it was interesting to watch. The process took hours and the tailor had even more to do even after Glanni took the outfit off, but she said she could finish in their own station and left with the promise it would be done the next day.

“Could you stay and watch them for another hour or two?” Glanni asked Sportacus once the woman was gone. “I gotta go see a man about a dog.”

“I’d be happy to!”

“Great. Have fun, don’t set anything on fire. There are tomatoes in the fridge that’ll go bad before Ithrotaalfurin gets back so please eat all of those. I’ll be back whenever.” Glanni said, putting on a scarf and kissing both babies goodbye before leaving the house and zipping up into the air and away.

It wasn’t a very long flight to the Northern island. The Fae had found a Veil on his way which was practically a shortcut. After that, finding a kennel wasn’t too hard. The kennel was staffed by a long horned Satyr woman with grey streaks in her fur. He asked if she had any grims.

“Sure do. You want a blackdog, exoskeletal, or hairless?”

“It doesn’t really matter but I would like to see any aggressive females you have. I need a guard dog that’s not going to piss everywhere.”

“I got all the girls in the same pen. One just had puppies if you wanna look at those.”

She led him back, opening the door for him. There were a few fenced in areas. A few of the hellhounds barked at him which Glanni immediately darted away from.

“Not a fan of noise, are ya?” The woman asked, holding in a chuckle. “Good thing grims ain’t yappers.”

They stopped at a fence in the back, all three breeds of grims pacing about. A few snapped at each other which turned into a brawl for a few seconds until the one with a sagging stomach, obviously a new mother, won. The one Glanni noticed was a boney one with an odd pink nose. She was built a bit like a doberman with erect ears and a short tail. Her back was a bit crooked but she seemed unhurt. Most of her skeleton was on the outside of her body, the mark of her breed, but long black fur was apparent in every space not occupied by her bones.

She was in the back corner avoiding the other adults but covered in puppies. They obviously weren’t hers as the puppies were of the hairless variety while this one had her skeleton on the outside of her body. She was letting them climb on her and gnaw her ears regardless. She either didn’t mind or didn’t care. She looked over to Glanni with a bored expression in her misty white eyes, cocked her head curiously, then put her head back on her crossed paws, allowing one of the puppies to crawl right over her skull.

“The boney in the back. I like her.”

“You sure you want a pink-nose? A lot of people think that makes them less intimidating.”

“Intimidation means very little with teeth like hers. She’ll be watching kids anyway and it looks like she knows how to do that already.” Glanni explained.

The Satyr whistled and shrugged, letting herself into the fence. She unclipped a leash from her belt and attached it to the chosen grim’s collar and brought her back out, handing the handle of the leash to Glanni and walking them back to the front room to get paperwork done. He decided to name her Grim, since with so much else on his mind he couldn’t be bothered to think of something else. After that, Glanni took a boat and a car home which took much longer than flight, but was much easier on his new dog. 

When he got home he quickly showed Grim the perimeter of the house so she would learn her new territory, then shut her in the nursery for a few minutes as he relieved Sportacus of the children who were thankfully just fed and not too far from sleep. He opened the nursery and put the children in their slings, happy to see Grim already sniffing them and wagging the few inches of spine that passed for a tail.

“Nobody but me gets in this room. Okay?”

Grim snorted a bit and moved to sit near the doorway, her understanding clear. Her sort knew how to guard from birth and it certainly showed. Glanni gave her a scratch on the neck just below her mandible with a smile.

“Good girl, Grim.” He praised, and went to the adjacent bedroom. 

He took a long shower in the attached bathroom, then went to bed. It was early but he knew the children would be waking him up soon enough.


	9. Tasteful Photography

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glanni sends Ithro a few pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain is just mush.

Sportacus took Stephanie and left the next day to make it to the hero meeting on time. Glanni knew about how fast that aircraft was, having flown it once before. He ran a few calculations through his head to make a guesstimate of when exactly the meeting would be and then spent any time he wasn’t tending to the babies or Grim trying to take the perfect selfie in the mirror. 

He didn’t have much in the way of lingerie as he hadn’t had a good opportunity to go and get his stuff from Eroticity, but he _did_ have a long silk bathrobe and some spare rope. He knew how to tie enough pretty knots to frame himself. He also knew which angles he looked best from and how to light himself, though the lighting in the bedroom was utter shit. The lighting in the bathroom wasn’t much better but he managed to fix that by turning off the lights, closing the door halfway, and setting a small, controlled fire in the bathtub. Deciding that was working well he decided to take a series of pictures instead of just the one.

He put out the fire and left the window open while he deleted any pictures that looked off or blurry. After that, all he had to do was wait a couple of hours. He changed back into his usual, much less revealing clothing, and checked the children. They were on a playmat on the floor with Grim, who was sprawled out on her side and letting the little ones crawl on her. She didn’t even mind when Alice tried pulling on her exposed ulna.

Glanni removed the tiny, prying hand anyway. Grim seemed content to put up with anything but the Fae figured the twins should learn animal respect as early as possible. Another dog could just as easily bite rather than tolerate an annoyance.

Henry was less intrusive with his exploration. He had decided the soft, warm space at the front of the canine’s neck was as good a place as any to curl on his side and take a nap, so nap he did. Glanni was starting to notice the boy was a heavy sleeper and often went to sleep even when it was playtime. Alice, by contrast, only ever slept right after being fed and playtime was all the time for her. If there was any opportunity to do something, she would take it. She just couldn’t be still for too long.

“Buh! Pwah!” Alice grunted, kicking her legs as Glanni picked her up, only to seat himself on the floor and put her down again out of reach of Grim.

“Well you can’t just yank someone’s bones. They might fall off.”

They wouldn’t fall off, at least not from a baby’s strength. If they did, the muscle and skin would tear away with it. Regardless, the skeleton didn’t need to be bothered in such a way. Glanni had been informed that exoskeletal grims were prone to arthritis as they aged. Grim was only about five years old but he didn’t want that sped up.

He let the children play a few minutes more, fed them, and put them back in their slings. Once that was done he tidied up the floor and left to let Grim continue her task of guarding the nursery. He went to the living room and draped himself over the back of the couch and checked the clock. Confident he had done the vague math correctly and that he would have at least twenty-ish minutes of freedom, he sent his husband the first of the series of pictures he had taken earlier.

It was nothing major, the robe was mostly closed and he was only showing a single leg, the tease of a rope high around his thigh.

The response came quicker than he expected.

 **Beefcake#9♡:**  
Glanni, I am in a meeting.

 **GG:**  
Then why are you checking your phone?

 **Beefcake#9♡:**  
I am bored. 6 and 7 won’t stop arguing and nothing is getting done.

Glanni chuckled and sent the next picture. There was still no direct nudity yet but the shoulders of the robe had found their way to his elbows and the crisscrossing of the rope pattern across his chest was clear.

 **Beefcake#9♡:**  
Meeting.

 **GG:**  
If you can hide your phone you can hide a boner. Tuck it under your waistband, nobodyll notice

 **Beefcake#9♡:**  
It is not that simple. 

**GG:**  
Want me to stop?

 **Beefcake#9♡:**  
Not really.

Glanni grinned and sent the next of the series. The robe was fully open but not off. The entire pattern of the rope was clear now. Stars were the main theme. One hand was on his dick, fully erect at the time. The other was at his face, two fingers in his mouth.

 **Beefcake#9♡:**  
Beautiful as always!

Glanni rolled his eyes, taking a moment to laugh. While it wasn’t the response he had expected, it was still cute.

 **GG:**  
Dorklord

 **Beefcake#9♡:**  
Well you are.

 **GG:**  
I’m aware

 **Beefcake#9♡:**  
You know you really shouldn’t include your face in photos like these.

 **GG:**  
That only applies to people whose lives could be ruined by nudes and I run a gang and have literally been in porn. Im past that point babe

 **Beefcake#9♡:**  
What?

 **GG:**  
Scroll up and reread me

 **Beefcake#9♡:**  
I am curious…

 **GG:**  
I might show you if you ever get your adorable honeybutt home

 **Beefcake#9♡:**  
I don’t know if I want to see that or not.

 **GG:**  
Come hooooooooome

The attempt at sexting didn’t really work as they had both gotten distracted and Ithrotaalfurin was new to the very concept, but that was fine. Glanni could masturbate with or without the Elf’s help and it was more annoying than helpful either way. He physically needed another person, but given he couldn’t leave the kids for very long made it very difficult to do any prowling. 

Sure, Grim could keep the kids safe but she couldn’t feed them or change their diapers. The longer the dry spell went, the more Glanni was considering getting a babysitter.


	10. The Doghouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ithro comes home!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author is too busy cackling at his own stupid pun to think of a good chapter summary.

It took another week for Ithrotaalfurin to get home. He arrived a little after midnight and went right into the house, not wanting to wait until morning to see his family. He had been gone long enough. He headed to the bedroom first taking note that Glanni was alone in the bed which was an oddity. He usually kept the babies with him to sleep. He hoped this was a sign that Glanni was beginning to be less paranoid. It wasn’t good for him to worry so much, especially as a Fae.

He chose not to disturb the Fae just yet and tiptoed to the nursery. He did not expect the rattling, raspy growl that came from the doorway. A part of him had hoped Glanni had been joking about getting a grim, but proof of his seriousness was now standing between the Elf and his children. Well, Ithrotaalfurin was not going to be bossed around by a dog in his own house.

It turned out that Ithrotaalfurin was indeed bossed around by a dog in his own house. It was the dog’s house now, he supposed.

Glanni found his mate laying on his back in the hallway the next morning. He left him there, deciding it was too early to be wondering about Elf shenanigans when he had no caffeine in his system.

“What the fuck are you doing on the floor?” Glanni asked when he returned with the entire coffee pot, taking a sip out of it.

“She won’t let me move.” Ithrotaalfurin explained, gold eyes locked on the dog’s white.

Grim appeared pleased, breaking her staring contest to peer up at the Fae in pride. Her tongue fell out of the side of her teeth as her jaws parted and her little tail wagged behind her. Since Grim seemed distracted, Ithrotaalfurin tried to sit up. Instantly, any playfulness was gone as the sickly-sounding growl started up again. She took a menacing step forward.

“Stand down, Grim. He’s alright..” Glanni huffed, and the dog whined, taking the step back. “Good girl Grimmie. Go lay down.”

Grim left the doorway, taking a seat between the slings, sniffing both of the babies before flopping onto her side in a clatter of bones. Now that the dog was no longer threatening him, Ithrotaalfurin flipped backward from his seat on the floor to stand and then pulled the Fae into his arms. Glanni had to lift the coffee pot out of the way so it wouldn’t spill on either of them. Ithrotaalfurin then frowned and pulled back as he realized he could feel at least three more ribs than he was used to and the other’s hips seemed to be sharper.

“You’re thinner…” The Elf observed quietly.

Glanni shrugged, unbothered by the visible dive his health had taken. “I was busy with shit.”

“So was I.” The hero returned, “I still remembered to eat.”

“Yeah, well I eat like three times more than you do.” Glanni snapped, suddenly defensive and his voice rising. His wings flared, and the Elf noticed they seemed a little wilted along the edges. “It’s easier to forget when you have two infants to take care of _alone_ instead of having adventures in the fucking flying condom.”

“You aren’t alone!” Ithrotaalfurin scoffed, “The whole town would help if you asked. I know you’ve let Sportacus watch them when you got here and he said he watched them again before he and Stephanie left to attend the meeting.” The Elf explained, then picked at the end of his mustache as he thought of others. “Even after Sportacus had gone you could have taken them to Robbie. Bessie especially loves children. Bobby and Fawn have six, I’m sure two more wouldn’t phase them for long. Jives even started a daycare!”

“I need _you!_ ” Glanni hissed, his wings starting to beat behind him. “Sportacus is fine, sure. Robbie is fine when Sportacus is there too. I barely fucking know the rest.”

“Nobody in this town would hurt Alice or Henry.”

“That’s not the point. They can’t _protect_ Alice and Henry.” Glanni elaborated, hovering at this point and curling in on himself. “Do you have any idea how many people I’ve pissed off in my life? Even ignoring the ‘questionably legal’ shit I’ve been a serial homewrecker.”

There was a pause as a few gears in the Elf’s head clicked into place. “Oh…”

Glanni sighed, stilling his wings to drop once he realized he was no longer touching the floor. He stepped into the nursery to calm the children down. He set the coffee pot down on the end of the changing table to free up his hands and took both children from their slings.

“I told you I can’t do this shit by myself and you up and left for _weeks._ ” He laughed, though it sounded hollow and he raised his shoulder to rub at his eye, the remnants of old eyeliner smudging further.

“I had to go. I’m here now.” Ithrotaalfurin said softly, following behind the other and placing a hand on his shoulder. A dusty quill swatted it away. The Elf sighed. “You need water, a shower, and food. I’ve got the kids.” Glanni gave no response that he had heard, having shifted a baby to each of his arms. It seemed the silent treatment had started. Oh well, the hero knew the criminal’s weakness very well. “I don’t know if this will make you feel better but I made a stop at Eroticity to get your things on my way back. It’s all packed in my balloon.”

Glanni grumbled and put both children on the floor next to the dog. “Grim has the kids. You’re getting my shit out of the balloon and then we’re both getting in the fucking bed.”

Ithrotaalfurin chuckled. Glanni would probably still be mad at him for being gone so long and he supposed that was justified, but he knew his mate was more irritable than usual due to a buildup of hormones and frustration. They both knew how to fix that.


	11. Early Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glanni invited some friends over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Georgie!
> 
> Also a bit of a Faerie biology lesson may be in order but I'm not entirely sure if I can make it fit the story here so it will either be a tumblr post or an Extra. Right now though, I'm going to bed.

Mayhemtown wasn’t very far from Lazytown. Sure, Lazytown was surrounded by forests on three sides and an ocean at the other, but still had one main road out that passed through Mayhemtown after about ten or so miles. It certainly wasn’t walking distance, but a drive in a car was no trouble, not was a ride on a motorcycle which was how two people showed up to town.

There was a man and a woman, each on their own vehicle. The man was wide-set and bowlegged. He wore a leather jacket with a large patch on the back that read ‘Pussy Magnet’. The woman was lanky and also had a leather jacket, but it was unmarked and cropped so that the bottom only reached the middle of her ribs, revealing her midriff. Her boots were a pair of scuffed stilettos, decorated with sharpened spurs. Both had a pink floral kerchief tied around the ankle of their left boot.

They both came to a stop at the center of Lazytown, putting their feet down but keeping the bikes running. The woman removed her helmet, and shaking out her white-blonde hair before pulling a paper out of her pocket.

“I think we gots the right place, we just gotta go ‘round the corner and off to the right a ways.” She shouted to be heard past the noisy motors.

The man nodded and gestured for her to lead the way and she put her helmet back on, kicking off the pavement as she revved before tucking her booted feet back into the footholds as they both took off. 

They found the small house and parked their bikes on the lawn, turning the engines off and having the roaring noise immediately replaced by the squalls of infants from inside. A very irate Glanni opened the door.

“Couldn’t you have turned the engines off further away and coasted in quietly?”

Both of the others took their helmets off and hung them on their respective handlebars.

“Sorry Boss.” Brutus apologized as he turned around. “Didn’t know how thick the walls are.”

“Not thick enough.” Glanni snorted, then opened the door wider. “Nice to see you two in daylight. Come on in.”

“Nice to see you too, Mom. Heard you’re a dad now.”

“Yes, Georgie, and you woke the babies up. Thank you for that.” Glanni snarked, letting the two members of his gang sit in the living room while he went to calm the babies.

Georgie leaned over to whisper to Brutus. “Did the Boss Bitch always have wings or am I still trippin’ from this mornin?”

“I think those are new but my memory ain’t shit.” Brutus told her. “I didn’t wanna say anything about it in case he’s sensitive.”

They waited in the living room for a while, listening to their leader _singing_ from the other room until the sounds of crying quieted. They both stayed on the couch, but still looked around. 

It was a relatively nice place. Small and a bit empty, but better than nothing they supposed. Probably more fit for children than the warehouse basement the rest of the gang had. It was certainly less dark. The lighting worked and there weren’t curtains in the windows, though knowing Glanni that would be corrected once he had time.

A minute later Georgie left the couch to see what was in the kitchen. The refrigerator was clearly divided into halves; The right side was nothing but fruits and vegetables while the left was home to mainly milk and half-melted ice cream. The freezer only yielded more ice cream. The counter was a mix of an indoor window garden and row after row of honey bottles and a variety of flavoured waffle syrup.

“Ey Bru?” She called to the living room. “You think the Boss is dyin’?”

“Stop snoopin’ Georgie.”

“No. C’mere, you gotta see this crazy shit.”

She heard Brutus sigh heavily and the couch creaked. He appeared in the doorway a moment later and his eyes fell on the counter. Georgie then opened the refrigerator to show the other the contents of that as well.

“What the fuck?” He muttered under his breath.

“Me the fuck. Get out of my kitchen.” Glanni answered, holding a sleeping, green-winged baby.

Glanni walked back out, followed by the two gang members. Ithrotaalfurin was on the couch with another baby, this one much more awake with wings more similar to her father’s. 

“You’re both a day early.” The Elf mused.

“Mom said ‘Always give yaself time to get lost.’ and my bike coil likes to come undone.”

“Excuse you, I believe I told you always give yourself time to get fucked.” Glanni corrected. 

Ithrotaalfurin suddenly had questions, but the conversation continued.

“Yeah but I’m not a whore like you.”

“Shame. You’d make good money.”

“I’m happy bein’ a breaker.” Georgie chuckled, seating herself on the arm of the couch, reaching for Alice. “C’mere baby!”

Ithrotaalfurin held the child closer. “Oh, Glanni doesn’t let-”

“Georgie’s okay.” 

Ithrotaalfurin had more questions, but let the woman take the baby to hold in her lap. He had met a few members of the Mayhemtown Gang, given he would occasionally check their hideout if he hadn’t seen Glanni in a while. He had needed to check less since he and Glanni settled in this house and Georgie did look familiar, but he couldn’t recall ever talking to her and now she was in his house, calling his mate…

“Mom?” He questioned allowed.

Glanni snorted. “It’s a title. The gang finds kids that can’t go home, takes them in, teaches them how to survive. If we take them in, we tell them to pick a mom. Man, woman, or whatever; It doesn’t matter. Georgie showed up at sixteen and picked me.” He explained, then chuckled. “Of course, most of the kids stop using the title once they're not kids anymore.” He pointed out, sending a glare at the woman, though his following smirk revealed his good humor. “What, you think I gave birth to a Human barbie doll?”

“I did do some research on Faerie while I was gone, I know it isn’t impossible for you. Like clownfish.”

“ _Flowers._ Don’t compare me to a damn fish.” Glanni looked troubled for a moment, then scoffed. “I got the hips for it, but no. I turned that shit off.”

Ithrotaalfurin caught onto his mate’s discomfort and dropped the subject, deciding to simply listen as the gang members reported all that had happened in Glanni’s absence. Eventually the Elf zoned out a bit as the Fae was brainstorming what to do about a drug shortage or something. He wasn’t sure, and he technically wasn’t obligated to put a stop to things he didn’t know about. He only stepped in if people were at risk of actually getting hurt.

All was peaceful for a while until Grim left the nursery to scratch at the door.

“Yo what the SHIT is _THAT?”_ Brutus practically squealed, bulling his feet off of the floor and onto where he was seated as if he would be any safer from the perceived threat.

“My dog.” Glanni deadpanned, moving to open the door and let Grim out. 

“Just don’t try to get into the nursery and she’s actually a sweet dog.” Ithrotaalfurin decided to contribute.

“Why’s she inside out?” Brutus asked, calming slightly and putting his feet down.

“Maybe we’re all inside out and the dog’s got the right idea?” Georgie wondered aloud.

Glanni looked at her for a moment before asking, “What did you take before you got here?”

She shrugged, feigning innocence. “Duke made brownies.”


	12. All Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eroticity crew get to Lazytown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual party will be next chapter. I've got a lot of characters to keep track of at once so it's been difficult to try to organize. Sorry about that.

Doris did not like car rides. Chief was not used to car rides. Oliver could drive but hadn’t done so in a few years. Oliver was the only one who actually had any idea of where they were going, however, so they all piled into a car to go to Lazytown. It was not a very fun ride. Doris kept getting motion sickness. Chief ended up just falling asleep halfway there due to motion fatigue. Once they arrived in Lazytown they all agreed carriages were much better.

As soon as they actually managed to get to Lazytown and stop the car there was a rather loud _thunk_ as a man in blue landed on the roof of the car and vaulted off, jolting Chief awake with the sound. He turned as he hit the ground, grinning as he recognized Doris.

“Hello!” He called and opened her door for her.

She stepped out, looked around, and shut herself right back inside.

“There’s a giant fuckin’ spider.” She informed the others. 

She hadn’t seen it while sitting as the low walls around the town had hidden it from view until she stood. Chief groaned, scrubbing his hands over his face in an attempt to wake himself up a little more.

“Step on it then. It’s just a bug.”

“There ain’t a boot in the world big enou- oh _fuck!_ ” She cut herself off as the spider crawled over the wall and now was in full view of everyone.

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Chief shouted and drew back quickly as the creature was closest to his side of the car.

Oliver was unsure of what to do other than try to sink into the floorboard of the car to hide himself under the steering wheel. 

The car rocked as the monster crawled over it, pausing to peer in upside down with the face of a teenage girl. She stepped off on the other side and did something quite complicated with her hands.

“They’re just not used to you yet, Ella. They’ll calm down.” Sportacus assured the other, completely unbothered by her. “They’ve probably just never met a Drider before. Remember Glanni’s new dog scared you until you played with her.”

Ella frowned and signed something else.

Sportacus laughed. “I’m sure Willow will appreciate you saying that.” He turned back to the car and tapped the window. “You’re safe unless you’re all secretly deer. Ella won’t hurt you.”

Oliver hesitantly stepped out, slowly shutting the door behind him. He didn’t know Sportacus directly, but he knew Nine enough to see the resemblance and he knew _of_ Sportacus. Surely Ithrotaalfurin’s son was trustworthy and the monster wasn't attacking the Elf. He was surprised when Ella thrust her clawed hand forward. Oliver took it to shake, proud that his hands only quivered slightly.

“Nice to meet you?” The former officer tried.

Ella pulled her hand back to sign and though Oliver didn’t understand it, he did calm enough for the other two to relax. Doris and Chief left the car to meet the girl as well. Sportacus was happy to translate. 

Whether intentional or not, the encounter made it easier to meet Robbie who was a bit smaller than his fifteen year old daughter. Both Driders were attending this party, as well as a quite a few others so it was important to get used to the sight of them.

The Mayhemtown Gang have arrived a day prior and had already learned of Driders and had time to grow accustomed, but the Eroticity crew still needed time. That was all well and fine. They had hours before nightfall in which to meet everyone. The party wasn’t to start until the moon was out.

Sportacus cheerfully showed the three around before taking them to the courtyard of Town Hall. Humans and Driders alike were milling about, helping to set up tables, chairs, and mats. A young woman in all pink seemed to be directing, along with a massive dark skinned Drider woman with green fur and an older Human woman with hair so silver it almost looked blue. 

Three Drider men who all looked similar to Robbie, one heavily scarred, were busy making a thick mat with their silk at the center of the courtyard. The trio obviously had a joined talent of working together for that specific mat to look so well organized. There was a three-way symmetry to it that made it look like the work of a single mind. These men were introduced as Flobby, Tobby, and the scarred one was Bobby.

“You know,” Doris began. “When we got those invitations about Glanni settling down and havin’ a family I thought it was a joke.” She sat down in one of the folding chair and took her hat off, picking at the brim. “And now I’ve seen this shit.” She shook her head and chuckled. 

“At least he’s never boring.” Said the Chief, seating himself beside her and pulling Oliver onto his lap. 

“Well we saw his wings already. Since then I think I’ve been waiting for weirder to happen.” Oliver said to Doris, who barked out a laugh.

“You saw his _what?”_ Chief asked, taken by surprise.

“My wings,” Answered Glanni, showing up suddenly with said appendages spread widely behind him. He had a green-winged baby on his hip and was wearing an odd mix between a suit and a dress done in red, pink, and black.

All three at the table jumped, having not expected him. He was accompanied by a tall woman and a bearded man who he introduced as Georgie and Brutus. Those two joined the table so all of Glanni’s guests could meet each other properly.

“I flew so I’m early.” Glanni stated with a shrug. “My husband should get here in a few minutes with our other kid and the dog.”

“Holy shit, you actually got married.” Chief blurted out. 

The baby gurgled, reaching for his father’s nose, miscalculated, and practically slapped him in the eye. Glanni hardly flinched, used to his son’s poor motor skills already. It was a strange sight to his friends. Again, he shrugged.


	13. The Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's party time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up scrapping and rewriting this chapter so many times but here you go I guess.

Ithrotaalfurin arrived just as the sunset. Instead of his usual wool clothes he had decided to wear his old leather armor over yellow cotton. Armor was traditional for Elves when it was a special occasion and he always did look nice in gold. His hat was off for now, his crystal on a chain under his chestplate and his sandy hair tied back into a short ponytail.

Accompanying him was Grim, heeling at his side. Behind him was a small yellow furred Drider man dragging two wagons filled with flowers. In the Elf’s arms was Alice, who was intently studying one of the flowers she had taken, a carnation. Their arrival to the party was exactly one minute early and the flowers were strewn everywhere in that short time.

Glanni was in a chair waiting for him, Henry playing on a silk mat on the ground in front of him. Ithrotaalfurin smiled and put Alice down with her brother. Grim settled off to the side to watch the babies as well.

“You look stunning.” The Elf said to his husband, taking his hand and kissing it.

Glanni snorted. “I know.”

“Modest as always.” The Elf teased, which earned him a smirk.

Fawn showed herself then, depositing the six Driderlings on her back to the silk mat as it had been designated the play area for all of the babies. The woman then staggered off to look for Bobby. Most of the Driderlings stuck to each other but one of them did decide to investigate Alice and Henry, sniffing them both curiously. After watching her, her five siblings did the same and soon all eight children had become fast friends.

Bessie and Willow were talking off to one side. Milford was trying to help Trixie set up a sound system. Jives was sitting on a wall with Pixel, the latter explaining some complicated gadget he had invented. Brutus had let Doris put some of the smaller flowers in his beard and now the woman was teaching him to dance. Georgie was… It was unclear what exactly she was doing but Stephanie, Ziggy, and Ella seemed to think it was funny. Stingy was by himself, a pencil and notebook in hand. Sportacus, Robbie, Robbie’s brothers and their mates were in off to the side spectating.

A few minutes were spent in fun until a hush came over everyone. The moon had come out fully. Glanni quickly picked up his children, giving Henry to Ithrotaalfurin and pushing an orchid into each of their hands. The family flower, the Elf guessed. All Faerie were flowers in some sense.

The reason for the sudden quiet appeared, walking down the road. The click of graceful hooves seemed to echo in the silence and the white of Her fur seemed to glow. Not even the Driders moved as she passed them despite her resemblance to a doe. The single curved horn and lion’s tail was something no deer had. This was a Unicorn, and one of the Queen’s judging by the golden collar She wore. 

She stepped over the small arachnids to the tiny Faerie on their parents’ laps. Not even Grim objected. She sniffed each child, unbothered when they grabbed at Her muzzle and pulled Her mane. She pulled back a moment later, taking the flowers and eating them. 

The Unicorn stepped away and walked around for a while, exploring the area and the various Peoples in it. Georgie was the first to break the stillness, raising her hand when the Unicorn stopped near her. The animal seemed to be amused before coming closer to allow the young woman to pet Her. The moment was brief, though tears had sprung to the woman’s Eyes when the Unicorn broke the contact to have a sniff at the table which held food and drink.

The Unicorn snorted at the table and started looking around for cups. Doris and Brutus had taken a seat to drink just before She arrived, so She went for the closest which was Doris’s red plastic cup of beer. The cup was emptied quickly and then She left in a similar fashion as she had arrived, and nobody moved until She was out of sight, taking the stillness in the air with Her.

Glanni let out a heavy sigh through his nose, putting Alice back on the mat. Ithrotaalfurin followed suit with Henry. Bessie broke away from Willow to console Georgie, who was still crying. Glanni stood and walked over to Doris. 

“I can’t believe you just gave a Unicorn cheap diet beer.”

Doris shrugged. “It’s good enough for me.”

“Unicorns are Lesser Gods made of stars.” He gruffed. “They’re better than you.”

“You watch your ass. I’ll kick it.” Doris replied, prompting a snicker from Brutus.

Glanni rolled his eyes and crossed the field to Georgie and Bessie.

“So, you touched a Unicorn and still have your hands. You need to get laid.”

“Fuck off Mom.” Said Georgie.

Bessie swatted him. He laughed.

Ithrotaalfurin retrieved Glanni before he could misbehave much further and they both returned to the children. Grim was doing a good job watching them, gently nudging if play got too rough. The kids were fine, so Glanni relaxed. That was when Trixie and Milford finally got the sound system going. 

“Come dance with me!” Glanni took Ithrotaalfurin’s hands and practically skipped backward, his wings flaring behind him.

Ithrotaalfurin laughed and let himself be led into a lazy sort of tango.

“Why the Unicorn?” Robbie asked a drowsy Sportacus as they both watched

“It takes the babies’ names to the Queen. When a baby is born they spend the first full moon outside. The moon tells the stars, stars tell a Unicorn, and then the Unicorn tells the Queen. You’re supposed to set out wine or champagne for when the Unicorn arrives, they like spirits.”

“What about the flowers?” 

“Faerie came from flowers, according to written history at least. The families usually identify themselves as a type of flower. Glanni must be an orchid.” Sportacus explained, curling further in on himself. 

Robbie chuckled, shifting his mate to his back. To the Elf’s credit he _had_ stayed awake past midnight. He took the opportunity to raid the table of food, taking several of the sweets before using the Elf on his back as an excuse to go home. Parties were fine for food but not much else.

Through the night people danced, ate, and eventually left once they were too tired to stay. The guests of the town were all staying at Stingy’s Hotel. It did not escape Glanni’s notice that Brutus and Doris left together. Stephanie stayed the latest, helping Glanni and Ithrotaalfurin clean up the mess everyone had made of the field. Once they had finished, she spoke up.

“Hey Nine?”

“Yes?” Ithrotaalfurin answered, Henry in his arms.

“Uncle Milford’s been in the hospital pretty often lately… His heart’s gotten bad. I was wondering if there’s anything you could do?” She asked.

“I could take a look at him if he wants but he is quite old now.”

“Bessie’s just as old and _she’s_ fine.” Stephanie countered.

“People age differently.” The Elf explained, “I’ll go see him in tomorrow and ask what he wants to do. For now, everyone needs rest. Okay?”

“Okay. Thanks.” She nodded, accepting the answer.

Ithrotaalfurin sighed and gave the girl a one-armed hug since he had Henry asleep in the other, noting they were the same height now. He understood how hard it was to watch someone grow old, but he knew that was a part of life. Especially for a People that stopped aging after a certain point. Stephanie was human, or at least mostly human after being given her own crystal. 

The two heroes parted and Ithrotaalfurin followed Glanni home. He wasn’t used to staying up so late, or technically early. He couldn’t wait to fall into bed.


	14. Building Bridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ithrotaalfurin does what he can for Milford.

It was a late morning after the party. Ithrotaalfurin actually managed to sleep in past dawn if he didn't count all of the times he had to check on the children. He managed to get to noon before he left the bed for the day. He pushed himself up, leaned over to kiss his husband, who unsuccessfully tried to pull him back into bed.

“I have to go see Milford.”

“Ugh. Why?” Glanni asked, his voice rough from the fact he wasn’t quite awake yet.

“Stephanie asked me to.” Ithrotaalfurin explained. “It’s important.”

“Do a diaper check before you leave.” Glanni muttered, burrowing further under the thick blankets. “And feed Grimmie. She’s got shit to do.” 

The Elf chuckled and did as he was told. Grim followed him around as he got both babies changed and retrieved a bit of raw hamburger from the refrigerator to give to her. Once she ate, the dog went back to her post at the door of the nursery, laying down across the base of the doorway. Ithrotaalfurin cleaned up her meal, glad she hadn’t left much other than a streak of blood. After that he was out the door.

Most of the townspeople were inside, no doubt still resting from the party the night prior. Sportacus was out for a run, and the two Elves waved at each other as they passed, but there was no time for Ithrotaalfurin to stop and chat. He made his way quickly to Bessie and Milford’s home.

Bessie was the one to answer the door, still in her nightgown and robe. Milford was at the table eating a bowl of oatmeal. There was a strong scent of some sort of herbal tea in the air.

“There’s still some hot water if you would like some tea too?” Bessie offered, sitting back down at the table.

“No, but thank you.” He declined, then addressed Milford, “Stephanie has told me you’ve been in the hospital.”

Milford looked up and frowned. “Oh I’m alright. I’m just getting old, no need for her to worry.”

“Well I worry too.” Bessie cut in, the leaned over to pat the hero on the shoulder, waving her other hand at her husband. “He’s had heart surgery. Had to hold a pillow pressed to his chest whenever he had to sneeze or cough for over a month so he didn’t break himself. _That_ is _not_ just age.”

“Well my heart’s always going to be weak.” Milford said with a complacent shrug, clearly having accepted the fact.

“Bessie, you are healthy right?” Ithrotaalfurin asked.

“As a horse.” She boasted with a grin. “Why?”

“You could help Milford. As long as you both want it, of course.” The hero suggested.

“I’m up for it. Anything to keep my Millie around a little longer.” Bessie agreed.

Milford pushed his oatmeal around with his spoon. He could feel both eyes on him, waiting for his answer. He didn’t like the fact his wife hadn’t even asked about risks, which he knew there always were. Every action had a reaction, or a consequence depending on the situation.

“Would it be dangerous?” He asked after a moment of intense thought.

“Not on it’s own, no. It’s just a Bond. Usually it’s something an Ageless being will do if they have an Aging partner that they don’t want to die.” Ithrotaalfurin explained. If not for the fact Joy wanted to live and die naturally the Elf would have Bonded with her. That was in the past, however, and nobody’s business but his own. He kept it to himself. “Basically the stronger partner, Bessie in this case, would share her health and strength with her partner, which is you, Milford. Bessie’s health would become both of your health.”

“It won’t hurt her, right?” The man asked, pushing his bowl away.

“It may feel weird at first and you’ll both be more aware of each other but it won’t hurt.”

“I’m not Ageless.” Bessie pointed out.

“That just means you’ll die at the same time.” Ithrotaalfurin said with a shrug. “In my opinion that’s a blessing, but it is for you both to decide.”

Bessie and Milford shared a look, silent communication forged from their years together. Bessie was the first to nod her affirmation, reaching over the table for Milford’s hand, who followed her lead.

“Alright then. We’re going to need ink. This is Runework.”

Milford rose from his seat to get it, but a look from Bessie had him sit. She cleared the table and went to the office. There were ink pads for stamps that she hoped could be used. Just in case she brought a whole cup of pens that could be cracked open. Ithrotaalfurin took the pads, opening one and swiping his little finger over the sponge. Ink came up easily, and he turned to Milford and painted a sort of diamond shape with extra bits coming out of the top and bottom, an _Inguz_ , on his forehead. The same was repeated for Bessie.

“I need you both to open your shirts. I have to paint over your hearts too.” The Elf said, prompting both of the couple unbuttoned their shirts just enough to let a different run be painted. It was a _Thurisaz_ this time. Once done, he pulled their hands together and continued to explain what he was doing. “Neither of you have magic, so you can't build a bridge between each other by yourselves. Let me build that for you. You just need to close your eyes and focus on finding each other through me.”

It went about as well as it could. Even with their hands joined, Bessie and Milford were not used to being part of magic. Their bodies were stationary, of course, but Ithrotaalfurin could feel them through the connection he was trying to form between them. Bessie did her best, straight lined and moving confidently despite quite literally trying to find her way in the dark. Milford was trying, but he may as well have been going in aimless circles. Oh well. As long as Bessie kept up her unshakable nature she would find Milford eventually, even if it took hours.

Ithrotaalfurin was surprised when his crystal beeped, but he quickly ignored it. He usually wouldn’t ignore anyone in need but Sportacus and Stephanie were both capable heroes and if he stopped before the bridge was stable there could be backlash. He had to focus all of his attention at the task at hand. Finally, to his relief, Bessie found Milford and the bridge could be completed. The Bond solidified easily after that. 

The crystal was still beeping when the ritual had finished, growing more frantic by the second. He raised a hand to touch it and had the odd sensation of pain in a limb his didn’t even have; A wing. _Glanni._

“I have to go.” The Elf called, rushing out the door without explanation. He sprinted the entire way home, vaulting walls instead of going around them. 

When he got home there were tire tracks torn through the grass on the lawn and the door was wide open. There was a faint tinkling of a music box from the nursery, so he checked there first.

Glanni was out cold on the floor, bleeding from his nose and a large slit in the membrane of his left wing. There was a cut on his face, just below his eye, though it wasn’t deep. The children were gone. Grim was fast asleep, the music having put her to sleep. Ithrotaalfurin wanted to throw the music box and smash it, but his mate was his first priority.

Most of the blood seemed to be coming from the torn wing and the Fae was growing pale. Ithrotaalfurinn fell to his knees at Glanni’s side and pulled the split flesh of his wing back together, willing the membrane to mend. He couldn’t do too much at once since Elf and Fae magic didn’t mix well. He also didn’t have any time to waste, so he only did enough to hold the forewing in one piece and stop the bleeding. One bad flap and it would probably rip again, but hopefully Glanni would have sense enough to not try using it.

Glanni woke a moment later, instantly pushing Ithrotaalfurin to the ground, his eyes glowing bright pink.

“It’s me!” Ithrotaalfurin said quickly, and Glanni backed off, checking the slings.

“ _Shit!_ ” Glanni barked, wings flaring before he winced and folded the left. “Where the _fuck_ where you?”

“Milford and Bessie’s. I told you-”

“Yeah I know. Isn’t your crystal supposed to- Actually fuck it. We don’t have time for this shit.” Glanni growled, storming out of the room. “He took the babies.”

“Who?” Ithrotaalfurin asked, following the other.

“No One.”


	15. Somehings Borrowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off they go on a quest to save their children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Father's Day!
> 
> This is so dialogue heavy I'm sorry. Also no word on the job so I guess thats not happening.

Glanni was not at all okay. His heart felt like it had fallen into his stomach, his stomach felt like it was in his foot, and his hands and face felt numb. One wing felt too hot and the other was stinging despite being somewhat healed. He tried to remember what happened before he was knocked out.

The Fae had just gotten out of the shower and dressed when he had heard the music box in the nursery. Glanni never used a music box; He knew music was the only way to get past a grim. He always sang to the babies. A music box shouldn’t have even been in the house.

Glanni had drawn his knife and gone to the nursery, but was expected and disarmed almost too easily. The blade that sliced through his forewing had been his own, accompanied by a sharp elbow to his temple. The babies were crying. The next thing he knew, he was on the floor and someone was touching his wing, his husband apparently.

When Glanni stepped outside and saw the tired tracks he felt even worse.

“Fuck, he’s got a car.” The Fae cursed, kicking at the ground.

Ithrotaalfurin had followed him out. His crystal was still buzzing, but the babies were nearly out of range and too young to understand where they were anyway. They were too far to know where they were, but at least a car was a clue. Mostly, the stone was just picking up on Glanni’s panic, which the Fae was doing his best to hide.

Ithrotaalfurin was also fighting a sense of dread, but getting frantic would be counterproductive. “He had to have used a road.” The Elf pointed out.

“Yeah.” Glanni agreed, turning to stomp toward Stingy’s hotel.

“Where are you going?”

“He took my knife and we’re not going to catch up to the needledick in your slow-ass balloon.” Glanni gruffed. “Ever ride a motorcycle?”

“No.” The Elf admitted. 

“Can you balance on a bicycle?”

“Of course I can.”

“Good enough. Sharing is caring, unless it’s fucking herpes.”

Georgie’s room was already unlocked when the two men got there, the door wide open as the young woman shined her boots. She jumped a bit when Glanni made a beeline for her, grabbing her by her shoulders. 

“I need your bike and your knife. The big-ass Crocodile Dundee one.” Glanni told her.

Georgie didn’t even question the request. She could tell just from her boss’s tone and eyes that this was serious. “My bike’s coil keeps breakin’. You're better off with Bru’s. He left his keys in here.” She said, waving toward the mentioned keys on the dresser as she stood from the edge of the bed. She went to crouch at her bag in the corner, pulling out a sheathed bowie knife the length of her forearm. She handed it over, handle first.

“Right.” Glanni nodded as he took the weapon. “Tell him it’s an emergency. I’ll bring it back to him.” He picked up the key and ran outside.

Ithrotaalfurin stayed at his heels and decided not to ask what the purpose of a knife that size was. He had a bad feeling about it. He had a bad feeling about everything at the moment, so what was one more?

Sportacus and Stephanie caught up to them just as Glanni mounted Brutus’s bike.

“What happened?” Stephanie asked.

“Is anyone hurt?” Said Sportacus after her.

“They better not be.” Glanni growled.

“The babies were kidnapped.” Ithrotaalfurin answered quickly. “Where were you two?”

“Tobby and Sunshine’s den caved in. We had to dig Tobby out, I’m sorry.” The younger Elf apologized quickly.

“It took both of us and we were too far.” The girl added.

 _“We don’t have fuckin’ time for this!”_ The Fae practically hissed, pulling his husband onto the bike behind him, slotting his wings under the other’s arms. It was uncomfortable, but it would have to do. 

He turned the key and kicked a peg, having to do so a second time before the vehicle roared to life, hurting both Elves’ ears. 

Ithrotaalfurin had to grip the other quickly to avoid falling right off the back as they took off at full speed down the single road that lead out of town. He could do nothing but hold on for dear life and keep Glanni from using his wings as turn-sails. One was still hurt, after all. A bad flap was all it would take to rip it again and it was all the Elf could do to stop his mate from bleeding out the first time.

As they rode Glanni used quite a bit of magic. He was both using his Sight and making the bike run much faster than it had any right to. There was only one road which made things easy at first, but Glanni’s sight did have a limit to distance and the man they were looking for had the advantage of knowing what Faerie were unable to See through. Glanni hoped the kidnapper wasn’t expecting to be followed, or at least not so soon.

“How fast are we going?” Ithrotaalfurin had to shout over the wind, which was determined to carry his voice away.

“Fuck knows.” Glanni answered, not caring.

“I can’t make out the scenery. That’s too fast. We don’t have _helmets._ ”

Glanni gave no indication he had heard.


	16. Unfriendly City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glanni gets a call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a long time. I got very sick and then people kept dicking me around pretty much as soon as i got well again and I just couldn't focus. Had a bad block. Still have a block but I'm trying to power through. Sorry this is short.

Mayhemtown was the first place Glanni and Ithrotaalfurin looked for their children. The Gang was instructed to be on a lookout and search wherever they could; In and out of the town. Any other businesses the gang had was put on hold. 

Once he was sure his gang was putting for their best efforts, he got back onto the motorcycle. He gave Ithrotaalfurin a helmet that he borrowed from another member of the gang, but didn't put one on himself. He needed his head clear in both senses. It wasn’t safe but helmets made him feel claustrophobic and he was already on the edge of panic as they rolled, checking town after town. 

“I still can’t See them.” Glanni admitted sullenly when they had to stop for gas. “I should have taken them to a Court and just left them there. _Fuck!”_ He kicked out at a garbage bin near the gas pump, knocking it over and spilling the contents. “Can’t your crystal tell you where they are?”

“Only if they know where they are and are afraid.” The Elf explained, “My crystal’s only picking up on you right now…” He righted the bin and tossed the trash back into it, noticing his mate’s wings flare angrily. 

“That’s just great,” The Fae grumbled sarcastically. “I’m not the one who needs help.” 

“Please relax your wing before it tears.” Ithrotaalfurin reminded. “I couldn’t heal it all the way.”

 _“Damn my wing!”_ Glanni snarled, jamming the gas nozzle back into the pump. “Rip it off, I don’t _care!_ Get back on the damn bike.”

“We’ll find them. I know it.” The Elf assured, making sure to fold the Fae’s forewings under his hindwings carefully before he remounted the vehicle behind him. If his words helped at all, Ithrotaalfurin couldn’t tell.

After another half hour on the road, scenery blurring as the criminal couldn’t bring himself to care about police or injury, they had to stop again for Glanni to answer his phone. Ithrotaalfurin couldn’t hear the other end of the conversation, but the Fae’s drastic change of expression and the increased flashing of his crystal caused further alarm in his mind. 

Glanni then turned the bike around and soon they were passing a sign for Busycity. In no time at all they were surrounded bu some of the tallest buildings Ithrotaalfurin had ever seen. He had been here before, but not for years. Everything was bigger now; Bigger and faster, though much less bright. There was a strong taste of iron in the air, causing the city to feel just shy of suffocating. The only thing less friendly seemed to be the population.

“The most metal in the whole damn country. No wonder I can’t See shit.” Said Glanni, clearly annoyed. "I liked this place better when it was still made of wood."

“They’re _here?”_ Ithrotaalfurin asked as the parked the bike.

“Somewhere. Duke called and said someone saw a guy toting around two winged babies around a convenience store buying baby food.” Glanni explained. “Fuckin’ idiot… Asscactus doesn’t even know what they need to eat.”

Something about that didn’t sit right with the hero. “If he’s feeding them then he probably won’t hurt them. He must plan on keeping them.” He pointed out, taking off his helmet and hanging it on the handlebar.

“Like _hell_ he is.” Glanni snapped, hiding his wings and stomping off along a sidewalk.

“Why would he do that?” The Elf wondered aloud, picking at his mustache as he hurried to follow.

Glanni stopped abruptly, nearly causing the other to run into his back. He then spun on his heel and grasped the Elf’s shoulders harshly.

“I know where they are.” Glanni stated, gravely serious. Worry lines that usually went unseen growing deeper.

“That’s good!” Ithrotaalfurin cheered, somewhat relieved. “Where then? How do you know?”

“I need you to stay here.” Glanni continued, ignoring the question.

“That’s not an ans-” The Elf began, but the Fae was already sprinting away from him as fast as his feet would take him. “Glanni!” 

Ithrotaalfurin did stay where he had been left for a short while, though his mind was reeling. Why did he have to stay? What did Glanni know and how did he know it? What in Moon’s Heart was going on? He had too many questions and the more he thought about it, the moor it felt like a trap.The hero didn’t need his crystal to tell him that danger was coming. 

Even though his husband had already left his sight, he followed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would, please check out my patreon. I'm in the process of writing an original story called Mismagicked.  
> Link: https://patreon.com/catdogwhatever


End file.
